


Imagination versus Reality

by mycitruspocket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: After their lunch at The Ritz, Crowley drives Aziraphale home.





	Imagination versus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Hooptedoodley motivated, helped and encouraged me to write this little story - first thing I wrote after one and a half years! A massive thanks and a big, gentle hug for you, Hoop!

“Here you go,” says Crowley, pulling up gently in front of the bookshop. “Go have a look, a few minor things have changed, but, well, nothing’s burned or anything.”

Aziraphale looks out of the window towards his shop, then slowly back to Crowley, making no move to leave the Bentley.

“I didn’t mean it when I said that I don’t like you. That we’re not friends. That was unforgivable of me.” He speaks slowly, but firm. Crowley knows this tone, it means Aziraphale has made up his mind about something.

“Nah, it’s alright, angel. I know you didn’t mean it.” It had hurt of course, hearing him say it, Crowley won’t deny that. But he knew how troubled and torn Aziraphale had been with the apocalypse only hours away.

“Please join me inside, my dear.”

“Erm,” Crowley drums his fingers against the steering wheel, then clutches it nervously. “I’m not in the mood for more alcohol today.” Crowley looks straight out of the windscreen, not able to look Aziraphale in the eyes while turning him down. Everything feels different today, the first day of the rest of their lives, and Crowley isn’t even sure why he’s acting like this.

The afternoon has been lovely so far, getting drunk with Aziraphale now would only lead to Crowley thinking about things he has desperately wanted for centuries but has always been too afraid to ask for - or rather too much in love to push for. And surely Aziraphale doesn’t mean...

“I didn’t mean for a drink,” Aziraphale says, and the moment Crowley turns his head to look at him, about to ask what he  _ did _ mean, soft lips meet the corner of his mouth, rendering Crowley completely speechless. 

This isn’t how he imagined their first kiss  _ at all _ . The thing is, due to his extraordinary imagination, and the fact that he’s been thinking of kissing Aziraphale for the past 6000 years, a couple thousand first-kiss-scenarios have crossed Crowley’s mind. The last one had been on the bus right after the world hadn’t ended, when Aziraphale had sat down right beside him for once, not in the row behind him or in front, and the longing to kiss him was so overwhelming that he could see it happen even without closing his eyes.

Definitely not his best one, but it’s been an exhausting and emotional day. Even his creativity has its limitations sometimes.

Right now, he doesn’t know what surprises him more, that it was so different,  _ so much better _ than he’d thought it would be, or that it happened at all. Or, most importantly,  _ why _ ! In fact, he is so busy pondering on it, that he almost forgets that Aziraphale is still sitting beside him, probably waiting for any kind of reaction.

“Why?” he blurts, which isn’t eloquent nor does it seem to be the right thing to say because Aziraphale is reaching to open the door now. 

“Not the reaction I hoped for, my dear.” Aziraphale says, voice trembling with emotion and uncertainty. Crowley wants to cut in and scream NO because he’s simply very, very slow on the uptake just now, uncharacteristically so, but Aziraphale keeps up his nervous babbling, still holding onto the door handle.

“If you don’t know why, then obviously I was the one moving too fast, for once. Please, do forget about it, Crowley, and maybe, um, we can finally have that picnic we talked about decades ago as long as the weather is still nice and warm. And, well, I’ll better be off now, have a look at the new books you told me about. So, yes, I’ll be busy the next few days and...”

Finally, Crowley gets a grip on reality again and puts a trembling hand on Aziraphale’s knee, stopping his ramblings successfully. The warmth radiating off him makes Crowley’s skin tingle with delight and he finds his smile again.

“A simple I love you would have done it, angel.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ! Well of course! Since I’ve never done anything like this before, I obviously don’t know much about it, so...”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupts him gently, patiently, the bright smile on his face growing wider by the second.

Aziraphale finally stops and looks at him, eyes sparkling and face lighting up like the shine of a thousand candles as he leans in closer to caress Crowley’s cheek.

“I love you, Crowley.” 

Crowley feels like his human body is going to burst because it can’t possibly contain all his happiness. He reaches for Aziraphale’s neck to pull him closer until their noses touch.

“And I love you, my angel,” he says before he brings their lips together in the sweetest of all kisses he can imagine.


End file.
